Greg (TV Series)
Greg is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the husband of Kate and the father of Mikey and two other unnamed sons. During the initial outbreak, he and his family headed to Atlanta for safety, but were forced to stay at a camp of survivors after the city was overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Greg's life prior to the outbreak; he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his family and children. Greg worked in the fire department alongside his wife. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" He first appears on the rooftop, where he helps restrain Merle as he is handcuffed to the roof. "Vatos" Greg protected his family during the walker attack. His oldest son was devoured, upsetting him. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, he attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the Center for Disease Control, he and Kate speak up, saying that they have decided they are going to take their chances and head for Savannah to protect their two remaining children. They said their goodbyes and left. Season 7 "The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life" Greg, Kate, and Mikey watched the battle between Rick's group and the Saviors. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" Greg, Kate, and their son Mikey were captured by the El Fuego. They were locked up with the Morales family. When Marco and Richard approached them, Greg lashed at them. Richard pointed his gun at Kate and fired, killing her. Greg, upset, called them monsters. He later calms a crying Mikey. Greg's and Morales' families would later escape and confront Richard. Greg beat and killed Richard, horrifying Miranda and the kids. "The King, The Widow, And Rick" Greg was welcomed into the El Fuego along with his son and Morales' family. Eliza and Lydia are killed and they escape. Greg killed Abigail by shooting her in the chest and throwing her off of a balcony. "Time For After" Greg talks with Miranda about the El Fuego. He later walks up into a room and prepares to shoot himself in the head, until Mikey shows up and knocks the gun out of his hand. After this, Greg decides that he wants to live. "How It's Gotta Be" Greg talks with Tate about the El Fuego. He then during the attack kills 3 unnamed members. He was upset when Miranda sacrificed herself. "Honor" Greg decides to plan an attack against the El Fuego to avenge his wife's death, against Tate's wishes. He eventually makes it to the compound. "The Lost And The Plunderers" Hunter engages Greg in a fight to avenge his brother's death. Although Greg had the upper hand for most of the fight, Hunter was able to win and kill Greg by stabbing him in the stomach. Greg's reanimated form wandered towards the subdivision, where Mikey tearfully puts him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Greg has killed: *Kate (Indirectly Caused) *Richard *Abigail *3 Unnamed El Fuego members. *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Kate Greg seemed to have no problems with his wife, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Greg heroically fought off walkers during the attack on the camp, defending his family and thus the group. When she died, he became upset and called the people who killed her monsters. Without her, Greg fell into depression and even attempted suicide. Mikey Greg loves Mikey, as shown when he fought off walkers to protect him. He also comforts him after Kate's death. When he attempts to kill himself, Mikey knocked the gun out of his hand and tells him why he needs to live. He changed his mind afterwards. Children Greg loves his sons, as shown when he fought off walkers to protect them. He was devastated when his oldest was devoured. His middle child was devoured, upsetting him. Merle Dixon Greg is implied to hate Merle. He helps handcuff him to the roof and shows no consideration for his wellbeing. Marco Greg hates Marco, calling him a monster after the death of his wife. Richard Greg hates Richard, calling him a monster after the death of his wife. He would later beat him and kill him, showing how little he cares for him. Miranda Morales Greg and Miranda are friends. Miranda was horrified when Greg beat and killed Richard. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Guts" *"Vatos *"Wildfire" Season 7 *"The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life" Season 8 *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, The Widow, And Rick" *"Time For After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"The Lost And The Plunderers" Trivia Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters